Talk:A. Little: Devious/@comment-30564209-20180226230728/@comment-30564209-20180227082239
Of course I did, Joe... For six weeks there I actually was invested in the story. And the idea as a whole intrigued me, I suppose. I really feel bad about making you feel bad. I keep thinking about all the things I have said, both in my two comments left here and the other interactions we had before this, and I find inconsistencies everywhere. Honestly, it's a good thing I've given up law, because my arguments have hardly any legs to stand on, and I keep contradicting myself. I remember telling you on sunday I was actually excited for the finale, so I can only imagine you are now thinking I'm a major douche who always intended to give you a negative review. And I'm starting to see I'm not as honest in my reviews as I thought I was. The boob milk is just something I never responded well to, and I don't think I ever commented on that, on purpose. I should have said something. But again, I didn't think it would become a major thing, but I guess it was pretty major to begin with, since it was how Shaniqua managed to entrap Antwon. I don't know what to say. You make a good point about Aliza's characterization, I'm sorry I didn't appreciate all of that. As for Kathryn, yes, I enjoyed her ending, I guess my biggest issue stems from how I usually put comic relief characters on a sort pedestal, above all the perils of the dramatic situations, meaning they are to come out unscathed. I always pictured Kathryn as the sort of character who is always both oblivious and extraneous to everything relevant that's going on, so to see her as a main character leading stories and getting into trouble defied my expectations some and I had a hard time adjusting, which is silly of me. She kept getting the crap beaten out of her and I didn't like that much. I'm really glad she didn't end up fully villainous or dead. You make another good point about DB's share of cartoonish/buffoonish characters who all came together in this series. However, I guess I expected the "drama first, comedy second" aspect, and failed to see you were aiming to flip it with this show. I don't know. What I do know is I went about it all wrong. I apologize for blindsiding you with that never-ending bad review. I just kept thinking of more things as I wrote it, and truthfully, some of those things could have maybe been explained to me right away if I had brought them up as I read the episode, but I refrained from doing that because you guys - but especially Jo - always get so sensitive when I question this or that. Honestly, this might seem like a flimsy excuse, but I felt that if I criticized something right off the bat and got called a retard (again) as a response, it would ruin my mood and affect my appreciation of the rest of the episode. I guess it doesn't make much of a difference for you, since the end result was as it was, but I was so put off by the reception to my review for A.05. I felt like I had toned it down as well, but I couldn't just not express my discontentment with Antwon's death, and still I got chastised for it, so with this one I thought to myself, nope, not refraining anymore, I'm going all out. But there WAS a lot that I enjoyed that I almost absent-mindedly left out. Which again shows my hypocrisy: I said before that I've given you glowing reviews and yet when a bad one comes along, it overshadows everything else, as though all the good meant nothing, and yet I somehow managed to overlook the brighter aspects of the finale and not work them into my hacksaw job. I take it as a lesson learned myself.